


To Feel

by keepbeachcityqueer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Gemitals, Light BDSM, S&M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepbeachcityqueer/pseuds/keepbeachcityqueer
Summary: Pearl roughly teaches a newly formed Garnet that allowing her body to feel and her emotions to show doesn't have to be a bad thing now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr request. If you like this one, feel free to send another my way!

Garnet was no stranger to fear. That was the only feeling she had ever known in her short few cycles of life. But she felt it just as strong as her attraction to the powerful, beautiful,  _ gorgeous _ gem robbing her of all thought.

She didn’t know her physical form could  _ handle _ , let alone feel the things Pearl was making her feel. Every nerve in her body was a fuse connected to her core, and Pearl was igniting each and every end until the flame traveled and exploded into heat hotter than any star Ruby  _ or _ Sapphire encountered. And she did it again, and again, and  _ again.  _ There were rising welts on the skin of Garnet’s trembling thighs, imprints of the renegade’s slender fingers around her neck, bite marks and bruises on her chest, and it all felt so  _ rewarding _ . And her work wasn’t even finished; fingers were pumping in and out of her and a quick and precise tongue on her clumsily-shaped sex seemed to mold it into perfection. She thanked the stars that she could shapeshift in the first place; as soon as she vaguely got the shape of human-like genitalia down from Pearl’s careful instruction, the renegade made sure her hard work wasn’t for nothing.

And Garnet moaned into the empty forest space, hands bound with rope procured from the ovular pearl on her forehead (how did she even  _ do _ that?). It felt like cycles passed, she couldn’t feel much other than the numbness settling in her muscles, Pearl’s mouth threatening to disintegrate her form. She closed her eyes tightly, concentrating on not letting the light that formed her body explode into tiny shimmers of light. But her gems were pulsating in her palms, Ruby’s igniting into white-hot heat that would have probably scorched her curled fingers if she couldn’t withstand it, Sapphire’s numbing cold threatening to turn her digits into icicles, and the lightening in her core produced from her own manifested body shaking her deep from within and making her skin sizzle with energy until tears rolled down her cheeks and she couldn’t stand it anymore.

Pearl sensed it too, because her free hand shot back to Garnet’s neck and her skilled lips reached her bite-swollen ones again, muffling the scream of delight that was caught in her constricted throat, and rubbing the small gem at the apex of her sex until she saw fit to stop.

When Pearl released Garnet, she unbound her hands so that she could temper the energy still flowing rapidly through them, whispering words of gentleness to over-stimulated corundums, both known for getting out of hand when emotions were high.

But that was okay. And Pearl furthered showed Garnet that it was okay.  _ Feeling _ was okay.

_ Feeling was okay. _

If it wasn’t for their emotions, their unrelenting urge to never be silent again, Garnet wouldn’t have existed here and now.  _ She  _ wouldn’t get to feel soft fingertips over the bruises on her  _ own _ form and the gentle kisses on her  _ own _ cheek and neck and the tear tracks being washed from her  _ own _ face and slick being washed from  _ her _ thighs by strong, caring, slender hands in the lake nearby. Bathing her until she felt brand new again. Still shivering, still fearing. But completely, utterly enamored.

Enamored by both of her components, and also by herself.


End file.
